Never ending Judgement
by blueorgray1236
Summary: America a free spirited nation for many years until now…. What will America do if he learns that he would be chained to judge others while he never is truly judged? Never ending life of judgemet, but he is fresh in this new reality so who is his teacher, and why does he feel that he knows his teacher but he knows he never met him before in his life...
1. Chapter 1

-Hetaila- Pasts lost

It just clicked. There was no warning or sighs to tell me what was going to happened but I realized there was no way to stop the reality from being fragments of memories to a full out movie.

It happened so suddenly that I alerted the whole world that something of significant happened but they are not sure on what.

It was during a world meeting in England that it happen, I was sitting with a smile while I doodled as Japan was presenting. Though I wasn't paying attention, I have a voice recorder so I can play it later and take real notes for my boss.

While I was drawing a cape on a Capital "A" I felt a piecing pain in my brain. Clenching my pencil tighter with my breathing coming out harder by the second, I looked around franticly but my eyes were getting blurrier. I could hear silent came over the room, then I heard muffled voices calling me. I try to respond but blood comes out my mouth and my nose. In eternal pain I felt someone shake me and I heard someone cry.

As suddenly as it happened it stopped but my senses wherein pain for my eyes suddenly had perfect visions to my ears hearing every sound in the room also my smell was also maximized.

Looking up, I saw stares of confusion and worry but I ignored them and headed to the door. "America" I heard England yell. Turning around with a bloody face, I gave him a Questioning look.

"What just happened?" he asked me. With my carefree smile I answered "don't worry about that Iggy…Probably just a riot in one of my cities or something." As I was about to leave Russia Appeared next to me and told me "a riot would not cause that to happened to you, not even war causes that much damage, unless one of your states was wiped out. Da" I than shoved the door open and ran out without looking back…

When I got home I turned on the T.V. to see if any news on a tragedy or something to explain the sudden episode. Nothing but boring everyday news was in. I than called my boss. When he picked up he answered with a "what's wrong America."….

Our conversion was long as I explained my episode to my boss. As I continued explain the episode I can tell my boss was writing down my every word, and I knew he was both confused and scared for me for his voice gave out when he asked the Questions.

The last thing he did was to tell me to go to my private doctor and to report whenever I had an episode.

After I hung up, I felt Tired so I want to bed. I soon learn that I would regret going to sleep and not listen to my voice recorder like I usually do after a meeting….


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I continue..**_

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** chapter**_

"Chirp…chirp.."

'What….'

"Chirp…chirp.."

'..Is..'

"Chirp…chirp.."

'..Going….'

"Chirp….."

'….On?'

"Chirp…chirp.."

'Why is…'

"Chirp….."

'..There darkness?'

"Chirp…chirp... Chirp"

'Why is there numbness?'

"Chirp…chirp..."

'What has happen, and why do I feel poison inside my veins?'

Looking around I find myself in endless darkness...

"Chirp…"

'What is that sound!?'I asked myself.

"Chirp…chirp..."

As the numbness evaporated away I felt vicious stabbing pain everywhere.

I knew I wasn't imaging things as I felt dirt under my bare skin with gentle hands keeping by body steady.

Fear and confusion came over me as I realize my eyes were closed. I heard the birds again but my awareness was on who the stranger next to me.

I flutter my eyes open but it was a big mistake for the sun bright lights made me blind and dizzy.

"Whoa, relax boy." Said an emotionless voice to me.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I tilt my head to see a skinny mid-age man with gray hair and cold blue eyes.

Staring at him I realize he looks a bit like me but older and with gray hair.

A moment later I realized he was talking to me As he said "…out please let me explain."

"I'm sorry, I was in a daze, please repeat that." I asked politely

Sighing he gave out a scolding looking at me and responded "Sure, what I said is that I know you are America and before you freak out please let me explain."

As he said that he waited before he continued "You see dear America I am your wisdom and you guide though life. I in a way am you and you are me. That is going on you ask well it's a bit complimented ill just summarize it as we are in your dreams, and this world is what you imagine so you keep your sanity. I'm here because I have to protect you as well as tell you that to this day forward you are not just a country but a judge."

"What nonsense are you going on about?" I asked with a confused voice.

He then glared at me as he vaguely said angrily "it's your entire fault that we are in this mess, if only you weren't so innocent" with at he started to fade into nothingness

"Wait what do you mean?" I screamed to him

He then looked saddened but said "America it's because…" but I couldn't hear him anymore for he faded before I could hear the rest.

With confused thoughts and feeling I looked around to find myself in a beautiful summer clearing.

"What is going on?" I angrily said as I stood up with bare feet.

Walking shyly I blushed as a thought struck me 'Am I naked?'

Looking down I see that I am. 'Ooh my god; why am I naked, and did that man see me naked'

I felt heat going up my cheeks as my blushed even harder!

'What if he did and he enjoyed it, ugg now I have a pervert on my case' I thought to myself as I eyed the forest around the meadow. 'Wait a minute didn't he say he was me, geez that even worse that means I am the pervert!'

'Ok I know he is a pervert and I think he is bipolar, for why did his emotions switch so fast.' I asked myself.

With instinct taking over me to a tree and I climbed with vaguer 'ok so if I look high I will see if there is any towns anywhere...'

As I climbed slowly up I saw a beautiful yellow bird perched staring at me creepily. 'Ok what is this stare at the naked man show? Mm just ignore it.'

I than climbed further up but the bird still had its beady eyes at me. "Hey, stop staring at me" I yelled at it as I try to shoo the bird away but instead my hand went through it and as it did I swore it smirked at me as the world swirled away in my vision. The last thing I heard was, "Chirp…chirp.."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So as I was writing this I was in way confused but ill explain later if I set another chapter that was supost to be this chapter sorry..**

**anyway the thing is I want people to review and tell me is this chapter is good for you guys and please ask questions and tell me my mistakes so please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Never-ending darkness was where I was when my vision came back.

Confused I try to move to see if I feel anything but unfortunate for me I felt nothing. Not even my own body. I felt like I never existed.

"You know America; it's funny to have your presence here." A high majestic voice spoke out.

As I heard that I try to speak back but no sound came out.

A gruff voice then said after my struggle "don't waste your energy America, we have a limited time to speak to you before you wake up in the real world so please listen"

After a pause a dangerous German voice whispered "America we are the all known and the unknowns of your world, I of many unknowns invite you to the judges… you have no say for you have been imprinted already so you cannot deny your invitation. Though you are a nation, you will also have the responsibility as a judge. I do not have much time but I'll say this '_a new world will open but do not fuse for help is always around the corner_.' With that said I wish you good luck!"

"Goodbye dear America" The high voice cried out to me

Then a rough gruff voice spoke out "Farwell boy"

After a moment of silent I heard voices me speaking out somewhere…

"America"

"Please no"

"Wake up"

"This is not real"

"Don't you dare leave me."

"Why… why…"

As time passes I started to feel again and I stared to scream for I felt my body filled with poisoned that felt like a blowtorch was burning my insides out.

"He is alive?" I heard a confused frantic voice said as many footsteps stampede to me as my screams come to an end.

"Go get the president." a British voice said.

After I heard someone run out a French voice whispered out "How is this possible Angleterre?"

"I'm not sure but it's a good thing that only Canada, you and I know that he is in this state" the British voice hushly responded.

My eyes slowly opened to see two faces of France and England next to the side of my bed. 'wait this isn't my bed, where am I ?'

Realizing that I was awake I saw them turn their heads toward me.

England then gently moved closely and stared at me with worry and confusion as he asked me "America, how are you?"

Ignoring the Question I opened my dry mouth and responded with confusion "what is going on?"

More alert came to me as France and England exchanged looks before England responded quietly "You were in a coma!?"

**To be continued….. **

* * *

**HEre is more for anyone reading.. **

**lease review and give me nay suggestions**


	4. awaken

so here is another chapter!

* * *

….More alert came to me as France and England exchanged looks before England responded quietly "You were in a coma!?"

* * *

With shocked blue eyes I said with my cracked voice "what?"

Once that was said I saw sadness and something else lingering in friends' eyes.

After a while England said "don't worry it was probably nothing"

_"He is lying" _a childlike girl voice said

"What" I whispered

After my whisper France and England exchanged looks and England then said again "you don't have to worry about it"

"No you said something else didn't you" I said with confusion lacing my voice.

"No I said nothing else" he said with agitation then when he was about to say something else France came and whispered "Angleterre he is probably tired"

I with stubborn thoughts was about say something to prove that I heard something and it was not my imagination but again I was stopped by the same voice.

_"America don't worry you're not crazy and besides you're the only one that can hear me!"_ then once that was said I was about to say what do you mean but the girly voice said _"don't speak you can talk to me though you mind. Also what I mean is that I'm talking to you though your mind and of course they can't hear me"_

After that was said thought back "ooh no I'm losing my mind"

"_NO but I will explain once you are truly alone but I'll just say this I am your guardian and your protector also you…"_ as her voice faded away a felt a tingly feeling on my cheek and I looked up.

What I saw shocked my and broke my heart for in front of my was Iggy with fear and sadness and tears going down his pale skin. With my eyes I saw that his hand was raised past me and once I was thought my mind connected the dots and I knew he slapped me.

"You back" he sobbed out

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You spaced out and I thought you were going to go back to your comma state" he relied

I then reached up and hugged him for I knew he was in pain.

Just as I let go of him I heard a soft knock on the door.

Looking up I saw eyes of kind velvet look to toward me and I couldn't suppress a smile from appearing for it was Canada that was at the door.

Looking closer I saw he was existed and hardly had any sleep and now that I was more awake I was that England and France also looked existed and with that I knew they all were worried about me…

* * *

"so its been a while since I wrote this story but I just like why not!

so I want to know what you think so review and I am open to any ideas to this story...

Thank you for any supporters and please keep reading this story"

Please comment!


End file.
